Bring me out
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: Sasori aprendió a amar a un humano, pero fue traicionado. Neji odió a la raza del hombre desde temprana edad, pero nunca les dio oportunidad. Ambos tienen un destino que cumplir, y éste los llevará de la forma más inesperada al curso de su verdadero amor. (ItaSaso/NejiTen)


Hola, sempais. Así que vengo a arriesgarme con una nueva propuesta, basada en mi fic inconcluso de _Akuma ga daisukidesu._ (xD) La verdad, tengo algo de miedito, pero ¡quiero tratar! Espero que disculpen mis locuras (nwn)

 **Aclaración:** _Naruto_ le pertenece completamente a Kishimoto. Únicamente disfruto de escribir cosas de sus personajes en situaciones (y relaciones crack o NO canon).

 **¡Advertencias!**

1\. Montón de OoC (sí, MONTÓN de OoC).

2\. La pareja protagonista es YAOI (ItaSaso) y la secundaria es NejiTen. Quizá más adelante salgan otras que podrían incluir yaoi, yuri y shojo (no estoy segura de cómo se llama o qué termino se usa para las parejas chico/chica). Este capítulo no tiene mucho de ninguna... quizá de SandaimexSasori.

3\. Otra cosa... seguro tardo en actualizar, ¿para qué miento? Intentaré no hacerlo, de todos modos (:D)

Se agradece a toda persona que se arriesgue a leer (:D). Me gustaría no hacer hincapié, pero, si no es de su gusto o de verdad son intolerantes a la temática del yaoi (y posible yuri), pueden simplemente dar media vuelta. (nwn) Quiero pensar que pedir tolerancia no es necesario, pero nunca está de más.

En fin, ¡disfruten!

* * *

 **((*~*[BRING ME OUT]*~*))**

 **{.ͼͽ.}**

 **PRÓLOGO**

 _Tiempo atrás, pero tampoco mucho, el mundo era diferente._

—James Taylor _,_ _Our Town._

 **{.** **ͼͽ** **.}**

El palacio, otrora un verdadero símbolo de autoridad y dominio en el País del Viento, con el transcurso de los años fue reducido a sombras: lúgubre, abandonado, mudo excepto por el constante silbido del viento y el gemido de los cimientos, idénticos al quejido que emiten los huesos mientras un anciano lucha por sostenerse. No obstante, la compañía de esas penumbras densas lo abrigaba.

Jaló aire, disfrutando la fragancia de manuscritos antiguos.

Cerró los ojos hasta ver lucecillas bailando, pues eso facilitaba agudizar los sentidos de por sí bastante finos. ¡Oh! Escuchó algo, aunque no parecía representar ningún peligro: cuando sólo oía voces y tareas cotidianas entre los pasillos, significaba que el bienestar de todos estaba asegurado durante otro —precioso— minuto.

Sasori ladeó la cabeza y de su garganta brotó una especie de ronroneo. Algunos dirían que resultaba chocante sentirse tan a gusto ahí, como si las ruinas y decadencia a su alrededor fueran un lugar ideal para vivir. ¿Qué más daba? ¿Servía de algo añorar un mundo mejor? ¡No! Los ilusos _necesitaban_ entender que eran piezas de rompecabezas, embonando a la perfección dentro del único lugar vacante para ellos.

Los Cinco Países agonizaban, sobreviviendo gracias a los vestigios de otros tiempos, _siempre_ yendo al hundimiento. No quedaba nada para los miserables humanos ni los derrotados _yokai_. Hoy el mundo le pertenecía a los demonios, cuya pestilencia envenenaba la tierra.

 _Tap, tap._ Pisadas… y otra cosa.

Las orejas de Sasori, parecidas a las de un tigre de bengala (extinguidos siglos atrás), se movieron instintivamente, tratando de reconocer e identificar el sonido que se acercaba al final del pasillo. Quién era, ya lo sabía: Los zapatos y el andar de su mentor eran obvios, pues el hombre arrastraba la pierna izquierda desde que un demonio le hiriera el músculo con una de sus púas. Fue algo más allá del rumor que suscitaban las pisadas lo que requería la concentración del taheño. Sí, acababa de escuchar y oler algo muy viejo… algo deliciosamente crujiente a los sentidos _,_ pensó mientras su nariz se llenaba de un aroma exquisito.

« Pan ».

Abrió los ojos de golpe, rompiendo su ensimismamiento gracias al instinto voraz del hambre. Depositó la mirada bajo el umbral, donde apareció Sandaime.

El pelirrojo echó un rápido vistazo a su larga túnica —imposiblemente blanca— y a las ropas azules que estaban debajo (la indumentaria, aunque simple, lo hacía parecer muy atractivo).

—Hola —dijo el hombre, levantando sus manos para mostrarle al Akasuna dos hogazas de pan recién hechas. Él sintió que la boca se le hacía agua y tragó, callando un gemido de felicidad—. Son de nuez —continuó, acercándose al muchacho. Al extenderle el trozo, Sasori vio el afecto habitual que destilaba la franca sonrisa y los ojos ámbar—, tu preferido.

Asintió. No se le ocurrió cómo responderle; incluso para el Kazekage era un lujo extrañísimo y nada frecuente.

—Toma, Sasori —insistió el mayor, remarcando su gesto jovial. Él obedeció—. Apenas los han hecho, así que están calentitos.

A decir verdad, le encantaba su manera de pronunciar cada letra, acariciándola. Enterró los dedos en la corteza.

Las orejas del pelirrojo sufrieron un brevísimo tic conforme escuchaba, sin quitarle la mirada a sus manos, pues temía que el pan desapareciera. Lo acercó a su nariz y aspiró su deliciosa fragancia, embriagando sus pulmones hasta marearse.

Recordó las viejas mañanas de una infancia lejana, sentado frente a una mesa desvencijada donde su madre ponía varios platos con fruta aguada, leche agria y al centro, una gran rebanada de pan de nuez; éste último era la pieza más sabrosa de todas. Hace tanto, pensó mientras finalmente daba el primer mordisco.

A su lado, Sandaime había tomado asiento, viéndolo comer en silencio y realmente sin probar bocado.

Los cabellos negro azulados caían en graciosas cascadas sobre el perfil de su rostro, hechos una maraña. Seguramente había pasado la noche entera metido en la biblioteca del palacio, el único lugar que su tutor se afanó en proteger con uñas y dientes para rescatarlo del fuego. Por supuesto, Sasori detectaba otras marcas: manchas de tinta y olor a pergamino.

Sonrió. Le fascinaban esos aromas, pues los relacionaba con él, Sandaime, su _"hogar"._

Un calorcillo agradable reptó por la base de su garganta, junto a un nudo en la boca del estómago. Le ocurría de un tiempo acá, pero no conseguía darle nombre a la serie de oleadas bajando a través de su cuerpo.

—Gracias —murmuró, rozando el último bocado con los labios—. Estuvo delicioso.

—De nada —hizo una breve pausa—. A tu madre también le encantaba —dijo el hombre, girando su rostro anguloso hacia Sasori, quien hacía su mejor intento por ofrecerle una expresión tranquila, pese al comentario.

De repente, tenía el corazón encogido y hecho pedazos (fue saber que jamás la vería a ella ni su padre o tal vez la forma íntima en la cual Sandaime hablaba de ésta)

—Lo siento, hablé de más —añadió el mayor. Desconcertado, el Akasuna pestañeó rápidamente—. Es sencillo leer a los _yokai._ Has retraído las orejas —señaló, levantando la mano y acariciándole como si fuera un minino—, así que mis palabras debieron herirte. No fue mi intención.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

—Me tomó por sorpresa —replicó—. Casi nunca habla de ella. Tampoco de mi padre. Chiyo no lo hacía. Ni yo.

Hubo una larga pausa donde el aliento de Sasori quedó suspendido. Ignoraba si buscaba respuesta.

—Se amaban —musitó el otro como si constatar el hecho perforase su alma con espinas y lo desollara. El taheño, advirtiendo su dolor, quiso voltear la línea de conversación; no obstante, brotaron palabras muy distintas de sus labios.

—Eran dos _yokai_ —obvió, frunciendo el ceño y mirando hacia la ventana, a sólo un metro. Observó las dunas extendiéndose en el horizonte; todo lucía muerto, aun si permanecía el eterno remolino del desierto, desdibujando el paisaje—. Naturalmente iban a amarse mucho. Estaban juntos por obra del Lazo Único.

Tembló de miedo ante la enormidad de esa imagen. Sandaime, quien lo observaba atenta y cuidadosamente, se dio cuenta del breve estremecimiento.

—¿A caso piensas que no eran felices? —Preguntó el mayor y él sacudió la cabeza negativamente, seguro de ello.

—Lo estaban. Pero —se quedó callado un instante—…no sé si yo quiero eso.

Sasori puso la mano sobre el cristal, obstruyéndose a sí mismo en el reflejo y evitando la mirada triste que le devolvía aquel hermoso, pero extrañísimo rostro inhumano. Concentró su atención en las uñas —anormalmente— brillosas y puntiagudas.

Torció la boca.

Cuando se veía a sí mismo, odiaba sentirse fuera de lugar. La discriminación de _yokai_ no menguaba tanto, incluso con su mentor como regente de Suna; le era indiferente, pues al taheño le bastaba con el hombre a su espalda.

La guerra entre hombres y _yokai,_ que había terminado finalmente gracias a la Familia Real de Iwa, dio inicio también a una Era donde se perseguía a los medios espíritus; una caza extendida hasta los confines del País del Fuego.

« Impuros, monstruos. Así nos llama Onoki, ¿verdad? ¿Lo soy? ¿Sandaime puede verme como un igual? ¿Puede quererme? ».

Apartó la mano lentamente del cristal.

Quería a Sandaime y temía que el Lazo Único fuera a arrebatarle lo único seguro y real en el mundo…

—Deseo amar como los humanos. Me gustaría tener la posibilidad de escoger.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que la carcajada de Sandaime enervara de su garganta; un sonido parecido al rasgueo desafinado de un violín. Ella le hizo echarse para atrás. Más que asustado, el Akasuna se sintió herido.

—¡Nosotros no tenemos tal cosa! —Respondió éste—. Oh, Sasori —añadió, tan compasivamente que él gruñó malhumorado—. Podemos amar a quien nunca nos hará caso o al más cruel de todos, que disfruta lastimándonos y aun así, quererlo tan aferrada y absurdamente. No es como si decidiéramos cuándo o no sentir algo por alguien, ni mucho menos saber a quién —su mirada se tornó triste—. ¿No es mejor enamorarte sólo de una persona y ser correspondido?

—El que esté todo prescrito no significa que sea verdadero —respondió él, levantándose y acercándose a la cama desvencijada—. Me molestaría ser una pieza en el juego del destino.

Sandaime fue hasta él. Un agradable escalofrío corrió a través de su espalda, quitándole el aliento. Esperó, nervioso, sintiendo la proximidad y la fragancia apergaminada impregnada sobre las ropas de su maestro; giró, obligándose a encararlo. Ahogó una exclamación al advertir las yemas de los dedos sobre la piel, dibujando las líneas invisibles de quien está frente a algo muy amado. Cerró los ojos y se mordió la lengua.

—Tu madre pensaba igual —señaló el otro—. Lo hizo hasta conocerlo y entonces, tuvo que cambiar. Para bien o para mal, el Lazo Único es lo más importante. Vas a descubrirlo. Cuando lo hagas, también te irás.

El _yokai_ abrió los ojos violentamente.

—No. —Fue lo único que dijo Sasori, mirándolo con firmeza; la distancia entre ambos, cada vez más grande, terminaría arrastrándolo al vacío—. Quiero ser diferente. El Lazo Único es imposible de sentir entre un humano y un _yokai._

Sasori tensó los labios. Era lo más parecido a una confesión que tenía para darle.

—Es el orden natural de las cosas —respondió Sandaime—. He aprendido mi lugar. —Lo contempló lleno de tristeza. Sus ojos ámbar, brillantes como dos monedas de oro, guardaron a fuego ese instante—. Le prometí a tu madre que cuidaría de ti, Sasori… pero aunque hayas salvado mi mundo, el destino te llevará lejos en algún momento y está bien —hizo una pausa, inclinándose para besar la frente de su pupilo con la ternura de un padre—. Te quiero, hijo mío.

El corazón del medio espíritu volvió a romperse. Sin embargo, asintió.

 **(*~[*]~*)**

La muerte jamás se detendrá. Era una lección cruel, pero indiscutible.

Neji alzó su rostro. Miró las nubes que, en lugar de transportar gotas de agua fría, llevaban cenizas y oscuridad permanente.

Él _nunca_ había visto el sol ni la luna. Bueno, quizá tuviera una referencia de la última: Algunas mujeres, sobrevivientes de la Gran Purga, insistían que los ojos del Clan Hyuga eran dos lunas brillando, trémulas de esperanza. A ellas debía parecerles un cumplido, mas no le gustaba oírlo.

¡Basta de poesías! Su mundo agonizaba, ¡¿por qué nadie intentaba salvarlo?!

Estiró la mano, donde aterrizó un copo gris. Inmediatamente frunció el ceño mientras las grandes orejas felinas que sobresalían del cabello, se echaron atrás, presas de un espasmo.

Sus vidas eran tragedias envueltas por el inextinguible olor a putrefacción y sangre.

Injusticia, miedo, corrupción, decadencia, ruina, crimen y destrucción.

Los Cinco Países ya eran una sombra exigua de la antigua gloria que los Yokai, hijos de la diosa Amaterasu, edificaron durante siglos. A los hombres no les costó hacerla pedazos. _Ellos_ destruyeron, quemaron y masacraron a los medios espíritus. ¿Ahora Sarutobi quería que creyeran en su refugio?

¿Unir dos razas tan diferentes?

Neji sabía la verdad detrás de la ingeniosa máscara de los humanos: Seres malvados, cuyo destino llegaría y los erradicaría de la Tierra.

 **Continuará.**

* * *

Espero que lo hayan encontrado aunque fuera un poco de su agrado y me honren con un review o un favorito (nwn)

¡Los quiero, sempais!


End file.
